Sex Chronicles of The Red Swirl
by raptor123
Summary: A bunch of sex one-shots lemons between Naruto and other woman that I like.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Own Naruto**

**This is my first Naruto fanfic and lemon/ smut so please bear with me or notify me if you find anything wrong with it.**

**Also these stories will have smut in them so if you don't like or are too young please leave, But if you do like it or above age approval then please enjoy it to your heart's content.**

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Bet_**

" Hey old hag!" A 16 year old Naruto Uzumaki greeted as he walked into the office and up to the desk of the fifth Hokage, Tsunade Senju.

The blonde haired teen quickly had to dodge the fist that came flying towards his face for if he didn't it probably would've sent him flying through the wall of the office. Naruto laughed at the angry tick marked face of Tsunade as she sat back down in her chair, her brown eyes looking into the mirth filled blue of the young Uzumaki.

"Damnit brat how many times am I going to have to tell you to stop calling me old?!" She said as Naruto just smiled wider at her, much to her irritation.

"Nope because to me you'll always be an old hag." Her already large tick mark only grew two times bigger as she threw a paper weight at the whiskered teen who dodged it effortlessly.

"One of these days I'm gonna get you brat just you wait." Naruto smiled his familiar foxy smile at the older woman.

"Doubt it."

She rubbed her forehead in irritation before a challenging smirk came to her face, she was going to show this brat why she was the legendary sucker," Well then, how about a little bet then Naruto?"

Said teen looked at her curiously as he asked," What's the bet?"

Her smirk widening," How about a match between me," she pointed at herself and then at him," and you? Winner takes all."

Naruto arched a brow," What's the stakes then old hag?"

Tick growing, the female Sannin promised herself that she going make the brat pay for that," If **I** win you will only get to do D-rank missions until you reach my age! HAHAHAHAH!" She cackled madly as the blonde paled.

"Are you insane?!" He screamed at the blonde haired woman.

Maybe...Maybe she was...Just a little.

"What don't tell me you're scared brat," she challenged.

Naruto would've responded but an idea from his _tenant _stopped him before his foxy grin came back full force." Fine if you win I'll do nothing but D-ranks until I'm whatever your age is," Her already huge tick mark grew to enormous proportions as her right eyebrow twitched," but if I win then you have to be my slave for the rest of your life!" He said before starting to laugh insanely.

"What?!" She screeched.

He smirked," Oh don't tell me the oh so legendary sucker is afraid of a little bet now is she?"

She huffed," Please brat I'm never scared."

"Then bring it on Old Hag," He mocked," matter fact I'll even make it sweeter for you. If you win I'll even pay off _**all **_of your debts."

She smiled widely at that," Training ground 43, 7 minutes. Don't be late."

Naruto smiled evilly," I'm going to enjoy this." is what he said as he walked out of the office, his eyes flashing red for a moment before turning back.

* * *

**Training Ground 43**

Naruto made it to Training Ground 43 to see Tsunade standing next to a tree with her arms crossed and a cocky smirk on her face.

"Hope you saved up brat because you're gonna need it after this," She said as she got into her fighting stance.

"What ever you say old hag."

She was the first to move as she tried to draw the first hit with a fist aimed at the blonde's head. Imagine her surprise when Naruto simply caught the chakra powered fist in his hand as if it was nothing.

He smirked at her shocked facial expression as threw the fist aside before delivering a fierce uppercut to her chin sending her flying a few ways across the training grounds to where she landed hard on her back.

"Is that the best you got?" Naruto mocked as she growled, sitting upright, her left hand applying medical ninjutsu to stop the process of bruising she knew that was occurring on her chin and sooth the pain as well. She was not happy. She jumped to her feet, discarding her green jacket as it landed in the dirt not far from her.

"Get ready brat because now I'm gonna get serious." The nine tailed Jinchuuriki simply smirked as he adopted his own stance.

Tsunade lunged upward into the air, her right leg extended and pointed to the sky.

Naruto watched wordlessly as she flew in the air before she was over him before falling with a yell," Heaven kick of pain!" She brought her leg down hard on the spot where he was a couple of moments ago, the ground breaking and cracking under her monstrous strength as rocks both big and small flew through the air.

Naruto reappeared a few feet away, the smirk from before still on his face.

That was starting to piss her off, that damn smirk! He was mocking her!

"Damnit! Get serious brat!" Flipping her body to lift up some loose rocks she kicked them towards the blonde, who dodged them almost effortlessly.

Deciding to end it the blonde spoke," Well old hag its been fun seeing you struggle but I think its time to end it."

"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that?"

"Simple," He disappeared before reappearing right in front of her, his fist cocked back," like this."

He let it fly, smashing it right in her face. She went flying, bashing through trees before hitting the ground but not stopping as she slid into the trunk of a tree.

'Damn, that hurt,' She thought as she cracked her eyes open. Those very same eyes widened as Naruto appeared in front of her again, that same damn smirk on his face as he reared his right leg back before delivering a bone breaking kick to her stomach, sending her through the tree and about 5 more before he truly began his assault.

As she continued to fly through the air he flashed into existence above her, he pushed his legs out and into her mid section, making her hit the ground hard. Cracks spreading out like spider webs as he pushed her further into it.

She gasped in pain as she fought to stay conscious, but he wasn't done yet. He needed to show her who was going to win this bet. Show her who was boss. Who was the master.

Putting his left foot under her body he flipped her out of the crater she made with her body and back into the air. He jumped after her, coming up on her left side where he raised his interlocked hands before bringing them down onto her helpless body. Her body was propelled towards and into the ground again but harder this time as she created an even bigger crater then last.

She did not get up or even make a sound after that.

He landed hard, spider webbing the ground before walking over to her and seeing that she was out cold.

And he simply smiled victoriously and said," I win!"

* * *

**30 minutes later in Tsunade's room at the Tower**

Tsunade woke, her brown eyes scanning her surroundings and deducing that she was in her home in the tower.

The sound of ice moving in a glass drew her attention as she looked to her right and saw Naruto sitting in a chair in the corner, a glass full of sake in his right hand and a shit eating grin on his whiskered face.

The blonde haired woman sighed for she knew what that smile meant but asked any way," So I take it I lost then if the smile on your face is any give away?" He only smiled wider as he got up out of the chair and made his way over to her.

She followed him with her eyes, seeing of the amount of sureness in his steps, the way he carried himself with victory, but not arrogance as she could see the respect he had for her and her strength. He stopped a few feet in front of her, his groin a few inches from her face as she stared at the large tent it had. Her lower lips quivered as she imagined how much meat the blonde haired teen was packing in between his legs.

Not being with a man in a while can do that to you when you see a young and strong man with large tent in his pants.

Said teen smirked as he saw how her eyes locked on his groin," Like what you see Old Hag?" He asked as a blush came to the older woman's cheeks but still replied honestly," Yes boss."

His eyes flashed red swiftly, a lustful growl echoing from his chest, before returning to normal," Good because I have a job for you."

"May I ask what?"

"Simple," He turned towards a nearby chair before pulling it near the couch where she lay before sitting and unzipping his pants and bringing out his flaccid 9in cock. Her eyes widened as she stared at the piece of meat before her.

Her mouth watered as she couldn't help but fantasize about how it would feel to put that monster into her mouth and suck on it; her pussy becoming even wetter from wondering the taste of it and the taste of the cum that was stored in Naruto's tennis ball sized testicles that held a indefinite promise of impregnable potency.

Unknown to her or Naruto, the Kyuubi had been releasing a large amount of pheromones into the air, making Tsunade's already high lust skyrocket to incredible heights.

Naruto smiled almost evilly as his heightened senses picked up the honey like scent of arousal from the older woman, his pheromones increasing as he signaled for the female Hokage to come to him. The big titted woman did as she was told, nearly flying of the couch as she tried to get to the cure for the near unbearable heat and tingle in her stomach and pussy.

"Stop," She did as she waited for his orders, her legs closing tightly as she tried to keep the need at bay until her master or boss, as she called him, told her otherwise. He smirked at her obedience," if you please me well enough then I'll reward you greatly, but either hurt me or disappoint me and I'll punish you." He warned as he sat back and gave her the go ahead.

Tsunade merely nodded as she licked her lips, her hands moving to wrap around the vein laced cock before parting her lips and taking the pink head into her mouth. Naruto groaned as his cock head was squeezed pleasurably by his new slave's warm cavern. She began to bob her head, taking more and more of his length into her mouth.

Tsunade smiled around her master's thick cock, a feeling of pride filling her being for it was _she_ who was making him feel like this, and it was _she _who was sucking delightfully on his delicious tasting cock. Her eyes rolling back as mini orgasms ran through her system as Naruto played with her breasts, his hands groping and kneading the flesh skillfully.

She moaned as his fingers pinched her nipples, her already on fire nerve endings flaring more as pleasure filled mini coals were tossed into them.

Deciding to return the favor she allowed some spit to collect in her mouth lathering it on his cock, and making sure it was fully covered in it, she took him into the back of her throat, nine of his now full harden 14 inches disappeared down her tight passage. Her throat stretched and her face red from not being able to breath with that monster in her throat, she couldn't help but mentally smile as she saw the completely pleasure filled face of one Naruto Uzumaki.

The 16 year old teen couldn't believe how tight her throat was, it was like a vice! He, already on edge from her giving that incredible blowjob, grabbed her hair in his right hand in a firm but not painful grip for even though she was his now he still respected her as a woman and a human being so he didn't let this whole bet go to his head **_Too_** far, as he began to fuck her face his orgasm coming up on him fast as his balls tightened.

Tsunade didn't mind the rough treatment as she started to finger herself, resigning her throat to her master's self pleasure. Her tongue scraping the bottom of his cock as he moved back and forth in her mouth.

Now normally Tsunade liked to be in control but she couldn't shake the shrill of pleasure it sent her as Naruto dominated her, her more mature body submitting to the stronger and younger male that was now using its throat as a cock sleeve...and she loved it.

"Here it comes," He warned as he sheathed himself completely in her throat, his balls tightening and pulling up close to his body as his cock swelled more before releasing an almost bucket full of cum down her throat."Swallow it!" He ordered and she obliged wholeheartedly as he pulled out of her throat until only the head was inside, spilling his thick seed over her tongue and giving her a taste of her master's 'milk'.

Tsunade swore that if she hadn't cum already then she just did as she had to stop herself from swishing the cum in her mouth around because it was unbelievably sweet like candy.! Her other thoughts turned to mush as she only thought about swallowing the fuckload of cum that was flooding her mouth.

She looked up, seeing her Naruto with his eyes closed shut and his mouth wide in orgasmic ecstasy as he pumped his hips in short but strong thrusts, trying to make sure he got every bit of 16 years of cum out of his balls. Truthfully she didn't want it to end as she became addicted to the sweet taste of cum, but sadly it wasn't to be as the flood that was Naruto's cum thinned in flow before stopping completely.

As he began to pull out the head of his cock she stopped him as she wrapped her strong arms around his hips and pulled him to her face, impaling her throat with his cock once again. She whimpered cutely as she began to bob her head before Naruto stopped her with a hand being placed gently on her diamond in crested forehead with only applying the smallest amount of pressure." Now Now my slug princess you'll get all the cum you can take a little later but first I have to reward you for your remarkable work." He patted her head, making her, with great reluctance, release her hold on his hips before she withdrew his cock from her mouth, letting it throb with his heart beat in the air. Its pink head pointing at her as if silently requesting her services again.

"Now princess stand up," She did as she stood before him with her hands by sides as she waited for his instructions. Naruto walked towards her, taking the Hokage necklace she had given him off before inserting his along with Kyuubi's chakra into it before placing it on her forehead, right where the purple diamond was. A bright light broke out from where he touched her and Tsunade could feel her body changing, like it was gaining youth and life and was losing all the sag, which was very little, that it had acquired from age.

When the light died down a 21 year old Tsunade Senju stood where the old one was, a look of pure shock on her face as she ran to a nearby mirror and looked herself over. What she saw brought her to tears, not ones of sadness but of happiness but Naruto couldn't tell that as he had immediately thought that he had done something wrong and had walked up behind her before hugging his chest to her back.

"Did I do something wrong princess?" He asked as he looked at her worriedly. He was surprised when she turned around and hugged him tightly to her as she spoke," No. No. You haven't done anything wrong, instead you've given me the best gift I could've ever asked for." She nuzzled the side of his face with her cheek as she smiled lovingly.

Naruto chuckled at her display of affection as he pulled away from her but not of the embrace.

He smirked as his eyes traveled over her younger body lustfully," Now, you do know that you have a job to do don't you?" He asked as he pointed to his still hard and throbbing length.

A twinkle went off in her eyes as she returned his smirk," Why yes I believe I do, but why don't we take this to the bed." She said as she grabbed him by his jacket and led him to her queen size bed. She crawled on first with Naruto following behind as she lowered her chest down onto the bed while raising her plump rear in the air.

She smiled widely as she saw how Naruto's dick got even harder than it already was as he stared at her ass with plain desire in his eyes.

She gasped as she felt the tip of his behemoth touch her folds before parting them and thrusting deep into her before smashing brutally into the entrance of her womb. She smiled mentally as she thought about how they were united in the most intimate way possible.

She shivered and a loud moan escaped her lips as she rubbed a hand over her flat stomach..and feeling the clear outline of Naruto's cock!

He was so big his cock was making a outline out of itself in her stomach! The very thought of it made her cum as she squeezed his cock with her inner muscles, insane amounts of pleasure making her brain go haywire.

Naruto was also in a state of bliss as he became fixed on the feelings that his slave's insides were giving him. It was only heightened as Tsunade clenched her insides, making him gasp and push his hips forward, his cock head pushing against her womb in determination to enter it. He began to pump his hips feverishly as he was consumed in the flood of pleasure ecstasy, his lover below him moaning out his name as she rocked her body back to meet his.

Tsunade couldn't do anything but moan and thrust back against the thrusts of Naruto as she clenched around him as hard as she could, his thrusts making her belly stretch lightly as he tried to bury himself deeper in her.

Her breath hitched as she could feel every inch of the currently buried 9 inches inside of her as Naruto tried to force more into her and she could literally _feel _her cervix about to yield before her blonde lover's brutal assault.

Naruto growled in pleasure as he continued to thrust hard into woman, but couldn't deny the frustrations that was coming over him as he saw how he could only get 9 inches inside of her! And he wasn't even in her womb yet! Deciding to change that he pulled out till only the head was in her before thrusting strongly, busting through her cervix and into her womb before banging hard into the back wall of it. The extra room taking up a combined total of 11 inches of cock into her.

She screamed in pleasure and a little pain but Naruto could care less as he was too focused on the feeling of being in her baby room. It was fucking tight!

Tsunade grabbed a handful of her bed sheets as she tried to make sense of how it felt having Naruto in her womb, but was interrupted when said boy began to pound himself into her in fast thrusts. Her ass cheeks jiggling as they were pummeled into submission by Naruto's hips slapping into them as he fucked her.

Naruto smiled with pride at seeing the fucked stupid look on Tsunade's face as her eyes were glazed over and her tongue was hanging out of her mouth. His now red eyes glowing with primal lust and satisfaction as he continued to thrust into the completely fucked stupid woman, his completion coming nearer as he did so.

"F-fuck! Here it comes!" He said as he unleashed about two buckets full of cum into the woman's womb, fulling it to the brim in mere seconds before it back pedaled and came out of her cock sealed pussy, milky streams going down her shivering legs.

The newly awakened woman screamed out in bliss as the feeling of Naruto cumming in her had brought her back to realty, her pussy trembling and clenching as it greedily tried to keep the flood of cum inside of her. Her arms and legs giving out as her body short circuited from the pleasure that rendered her thoughtless and made her nerve endings explode and she lost consciousness with a fucked stupid grin on her face.

When Naruto finally stopped cumming in her, after half an hour, he chuckled at her expression and smiled crazily at her bloated stomach, which he knew was full of her cum. Still smiling, he picked the unconscious woman up before taking her to the shower and cleaning her and himself up before placing a towel around her and placing her on the couch. After he made sure she was comfortable he went about cleaning her sheets, which were dirtied with the combination of their juices before joining her on the couch with a smile as he wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

**(The Early Morning)**

Tsunade's assistant Shizune walked up to her door before pulling out a key and unlocking and letting herself in. Truthfully she didn't know why she was called here at 5:00 am but she came after Tsunade said that she needed her help and that it was important.

But the 28 year old medic wasn't expecting to see a naked Naruto with a humongous dick behind her mentor and boss fucking the living daylights out of her, so that made her pause and stare with wide eyes.

When the two finally noticed her Naruto was the first to speak," Hey Shizune how's it hanging?" He asked, never stopping his pumping hips. His friendly grin on his whiskered face as if everything was normal.

Tsunade came next," Aw, Shizune your right on time because you see I made a bet with Naruto and lost so, I became his slave and he fucked my legs out so I kinda need some assistance. And if you want I could let you ride this beast." She said as Naruto pulled out, fully showing Shizune his 14 inch cock in all its glory.

The said woman's eyes widened before fluttering as she fainted into unconsciousness.

Naruto and Tsunade sweat dropped as they stopped what they were doing so they, meaning Naruto since Tsunade couldn't move her legs at the moment no matter how hard she tried or healed them, could pick up the passed out female before placing her on the freshly sheet placed bed before going back to what they were doing.

**(Twenty minutes later)**

Shizune woke and looked around swiftly after she had just had the weirdest dream of seeing Naruto fucking her boss with a long dick!

Even the thought of a penis being that long made her wet as she clamped her legs together.

"Good you're awake," She heard Tsunade say to her behind but when she turned to look she couldn't as she finally felt the two hands that kept her thighs planted to the bed, making her turn and look only to first see a mop of unruly blonde hair.

"Naruto?!" She screamed as he smiled and she realized that he had also taken off her panties without her noticing! She tried to push him away from her feminine parts but found her wrists in the iron vice grip of Tsunade!?

She looked at her mentor," What are doing Lady Tsunade?!"

Tsunade smiled," Oh come on Shizune you haven't been with a man in years," She said as she pinned the offending arms to the bed as Naruto went to town on Shizune," and also Naruto can make you feel good in ways **_no _**man ever could."

Shizune tried to fight, she tried to say no but couldn't as Naruto moved his tongue inside of her, making her arch and cum hard after not having the touch of a man in so long. She couldn't help it as moans escaped her, she was slowly breaking down. Her resolve weaning before she finally submitted, a pleasure filled smile coming to her face and tears coming from her eyes from the heat in her loins.

Desire snapping her brains thoughts momentarily.

"Do to me as you wish Master," She said as she took her hands from Tsunade's grip, which lessened after seeing Shizune submit, and spread her lower lips for him.

Naruto wasted no time as he transformed Shizune to her younger self like he did Tsunade, much to her surprise and pleasure, before thrusting into her welcoming pussy.

A large slightly feral smile on his face as he claimed another woman.

'_And this is only the beginning. Ahahahah'_ He chuckled evilly in his head as he tongue battled Tsunade while pounding into the moaning Shizune.

End...For Now.

* * *

**Well how was it? Good? Bad? 50/50?**

**Please tell me what you think of this in the review section so I can know if its worth continuing or not.**

**Also the " S.C.T.R.S." will have many one shots with characters from Naruto and they'll all be smut so you don't like it then please leave.**

**P.S. I may take requests but you never know.:)**

**P.S.S. and don't forget fave and review on this and tell me what you think.**

**Peace. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Some Yoru and Sui loving

**I Don't Own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Some Yoru and Sui loving**

**Naruto Uzumaki, the captain of the newly formed Squad 14, was sitting in his office doing his paperwork when the sound of the door to his office sliding open made him look up. He smiled as his favorite black haired woman walked in with a shy smile on her face.**

**Her Chinese shoes tapping almost soundlessly as she stepped into the office before closing the door behind her, the blush darkening as she saw his 'I know why you're here' smirk on his whiskered face. He said nothing as he scooted the chair he was sitting in from behind his desk to the front as he made a 'come here' motion to Sui-Feng who obeyed immediately as she stepped closer to him in only her sleeveless black shirt with no back, with black Hakama pants. Her golden ringed braids swung slightly with her movement as she cupped her arm band covered hands in front of her.**

**"Did my little B come to me so I could fill up her again?" He asked hotly as his eyes roamed her body.**

**She shivered pleasurably under his gaze but nodded."Yes master."**

**He smirked lustfully as he told her to close the window so they could begin. She did as she was told as she closed the window before going back to where Naruto was seated and dropping to her knees as she tried to undo his pants. Lustful grey eyes glaring at the black pants for them trying to keep her away from her delicious prize.**

**A mirth filled smile came to Naruto's face as he watched Sui-Feng's eyes light up when she was finally able to free his cock from his pants.**

**"Yes," He heard her whisper as she stroked his 13 inches before taking the tip in her warm, wet mouth and sucking on it. His cock flexed as he groaned, pleasure racing through his nerves as his little B serviced him.**

**"Good girl," He said as he gave a short thrust into Sui-Feng's mouth. She hummed at this as she began to try to take his monstrous sized dick in her throat. He put a hand on her head before he lightly pushed her head down on his length, making her take a surprising 7 inches in her throat. She gagged and coughed but began to bob her head up and down while making sure to swallow as to tighten her throat around his cock.**

**"Fuck!" He groaned as he grabbed the arms of his chair in a tight grip as his nerves were assaulted with a flood of pleasure.**

**Sui-Feng smiled mentally as she saw her master and lover's face filled with pleasure. Pleasure she was giving him. As to reward him for his honesty she dove her head forward, taking the last 6 inches of his cock in her mouth and throat. He moaned out in surprise as he looked down and saw Sui-Feng's face against his crouch while he could feel his whole cock inside her throat.**

**"Fuck! I can't take it anymore!" He said as he began to fuck her face. Sui-Feng let him as she sat there and enjoyed the feeling of him working himself in her throat as she fingered herself.**

**'Yesss. That's it, move your hips,' She moaned mentally as she bobbed her head to meet his thrust. She shivered lightly as she felt him swell before he grabbed her braids in his hands before sheathing himself fully in her throat as he came. He cursed as he let out a half gallon of cum into the black haired woman below him. **

**She took it all gratefully as she swallowed his sweet nectar. She moaned around it as her back arched as Naruto's orgasm jump started her's. Naruto moaned as he pumped all of his pent up lust into the woman's throat, the amount actually making her normally flat stomach bulge slightly. When the flow finally thinned and stopped Naruto pulled out of Sui-Feng's abused throat as he stood before her with his tip the only part still inside. She suckled on it as she tried to relieve it of any remaining cum as she licked it all around.**

**"Damn Little B that was the best," He rubbed her head lovingly as he pulled out the tip from mouth, which was trying to take it back into its warm, wet embrace.**

**He smirked at that before signaling for her to stand up. Now, with him being 6'1 she was a full inch and 2 inches shorter than him but it didn't matter to the two lovers as Sui-Feng undone her Hakama pants before then taking off her shirt leaving her bare to him with only her armbands left.**

**He grabbed their clothes as he pulled the beautiful woman to him, ocean blue meeting passion filled grey. He kissed her with all of his love and lust, nearly making the poor woman's knees go out as he battled his tongue against her's. He pulled back as she wrapped a leg around his waist," How about we take this to my place." The duo disappeared before reappearing in Naruto's room where he threw their clothes near the wall while he laid Sui-Feng on her back on the bed.**

**She moaned as he kissed her once on the lips before trailing kisses down her jaw, neck, on and between her breast, stomach, legs, and thighs before he came to rest right before her healthy plump folds that held her entrance slightly hidden from him. She trembled as his hot breath tickled her. She begged, as she couldn't take it any longer. The damn fire in her lower belly needed to be quenched! And she knew only he could do it!**

**"As you wish." She cried out loudly in pure, unrestrained pleasure as Naruto ran to his spirit particle covered tongue over her folds slowly. Torturing the Feng family leader. She would've begged again if not for him going back down on her after tasting her own sweet nectar and after deciding that he wanted more.**

**"Mhmmm," She moaned as she grabbed two handfuls of the bed sheets in her hands as her back arched. Naruto smiled between her legs as he held them at bay when they tried to close in on him as he brought her through the ocean of pleasure where she was happily drowning. He chuckled quietly as he saw the pleasure filled face of his lover as she panted with her tongue hanging out.**

**"Naruto, I-I'm c-cumming!" She announced as she arched hard. Her fluids rushing from their hot home and into the mouth of Naruto who licked it all up, not wanting to waste any of it.**

**She cried again as he assaulted her clit, prolonging her orgasm.**

**Boy! Was he glad he activated the privacy seals in the room when they arrived because this woman was a screamer.**

**He pulled back from Sui-Feng's wet snatch as he allowed her to catch her breath."T-thank you master I-I really enjoyed it," She said as she sat up."but now it time for me to take of that." She jerked her head at Naruto's cock as it stood fully erect once more.**

**He looked worriedly at her," Are you sure it will fit because I don't want to hurt you." She smiled lovingly at him. His concern for her well-being warming her heart as her grey eyes dazzled. She turned around till her rear was facing him; she looked back at him with a half smirk/ half smile." I'll be okay trust me." He nodded as he walked up behind her on his knees before he positioned his cock at her entrance.**

**"Go ahead," She encouraged as she felt him push the tip in before feeling him lean over her and wrap his arms under her small AA-cup breasts. She pushed up against him as she felt began to thrust into her lightly, all the while stuffing more of his cock into her before he stopped after making it 7 seven inches in. She gasped at how full she felt as she squeezed his length inside of her. Yet she wasn't satisfied. She wanted _all _of him!**

**She growled as she crawled forward slightly before slamming herself back into him. She cursed in ecstasy as she felt the head of his cock hit the back wall of her womb as her pussy tried to welcome in the rest of it. She trembled hard as the pleasure was almost overwhelming as she grounded her hips against his.**

**"Sooo good." Naruto nodded in agreement as he reveled in how tight she was. He began to thrust, bumping against her womb wall every time he slammed back in. Sui-Feng howled as she rocked with Naruto's thrusts, her braids bouncing with the quick movements." More. Give me more Naruto," She moaned as he stopped thrusting and instead he started to grind his cock inside of her. His strong hands coming up to grip and caress her breasts, making the woman coo pleasurably.**

**A lewd, fucked silly smile came to the captain of Squad 2's face as she rammed herself against him. The knot in her stomach tightening and waiting to be undone as Naruto went back to hammering himself inside of her again. **

**One particular hard thrust pushed her over the edge as she gripped his cock tightly as she came, her juices covering his cock in their fluids. Sui-Feng herself was under him moaning loudly as her lover and fellow captain thrust lightly into her. **

**Naruto himself couldn't hold it back as the new tightness of Sui-Feng pushed him over as well. He roared as he came inside her womb.**

**"Fuck I'm cumming!." Sui-Feng went rigid as she felt Naruto's cum fill her womb up to the brim. And there was still more coming! When she saw her stomach start to bulge from Naruto's cum it was night night for Sui-Feng as just seeing that sent her into another orgasm and she passed out.**

**"Oh god. Feels so fucking good." Naruto noticed that Sui-Feng wasn't moving and looked down at her and chuckled loudly when he saw she was unconscious with a fucked stupid smile on her face.**

**As his orgasm slowed down he pulled out, letting the rest of it spurt out and onto the unconscious woman's back. Once it taped off completely Naruto sat back, but not before putting Sui-Feng his bed and under the covers( after cleaning her of course), he sighed as he looked at his still hard length. Very high stamina is one of the pros and cons of having a nine tailed beast inside of you, and yes, even in death the Kyuubi was still stuck with him.**

**"What am I gonna do about you?" He asked himself as he looked at his aching cock.**

**"I could help you with that." A voice of silk said behind him.**

**He turned quickly, obviously not expecting for someone to answer him as he looked at the figure that stood lazily in the corner. Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the flash goddess known as Yoruichi Shihoin standing fully nude except for the arm bands and leg bands she wore. A sultry smile on her flawless face as she walked towards the stunned captain. When she reached him she wrapped her arms around his neck while she pushed her assets against his body.**

**Her smile grew wider as she felt his hard-on thump with his heart beat against her lower stomach. She gripped it lightly in her hand, giving it a light stroke as she claimed the blonde's lips. She smirked mentally as the blonde growled lightly before wrapping an arm around Yoruichi and pulling her flush against him. **

**Yoruichi broke the kiss as she moved to whisper in his ear." Are you sure you can tame this kitty because unlike Sui-Feng I'm not easily knocked out."**

**Naruto smirked," Guess there's only one way to find." He grabbed her plump and firm rear in a firm grip, making Yoruichi moan and copy his smirk.**

**"Well then how 'bout we skip foreplay this time and get right to the fun?" Yoruichi asked as she rubbed herself against him. Naruto grinned widely as his eyes flashed red.**

**Naruto didn't bother answering as he simply just turned her around with her chest facing the wall before putting the tip of his cock at her entrance. Yoruichi grinned as she stood still as Naruto pushed himself deep inside her, his cock head being smashed against the entrance to her womb.**

**The leader of the Shihoin clan moaned in pleasure and a little pain as her pussy was stretched to its limits. "Fuck!" He smiled as he drew his hips back. his length following until only the tip was in. Yoruichi looked back at him confused at first then her usual teasing smile came to her face. " What? You're not gonna back out now are you stud?"**

**Naruto just smirked, almost evilly at that as replied," Oh no kitten. I'm just gonna make sure you take _all of me inside you." _With that the blonde had thrust forward, putting all his weight behind it as he slammed hip to hip with the dark skinned goddess in his arms, punching into her womb in one go.**

**Said woman had to put a hand over her mouth as an orgasm ripped through her from the force of Naruto's thrust. 'holy fuck I feel like I'm trying to take a fucking horse!' Yoruichi thought as she rocked her hips back against Naruto experimentally, her mind trying to figure out why she wasn't feeling any pain from taking a dick like the one inside her.**

**"You're wondering why you're not feeling any pain or discomfort aren't you?" the whiskered boy asked with a knowing smirk.**

**She nodded wordlessly before moaning quietly as Naruto gave her a small thrust. **

**"I'm using my Spirit Particles to control your nerves slightly." The purple haired woman nodded in understanding as she let herself go in the feeling of having him inside of her. Naruto laughed mentally as he saw how Yoruichi's eyes became glazed over as she rocked back against him. Naruto already knew the cause of it as he could smell the amount of pheromones his body was releasing was increasing by the limit. **

**He shook his head...'stupid fox.'**

**Returning his attention back to the woman impaled on him, when she slide up his length and was about to slam back he had thrust forward. A 'smack' rung through the room as the two went at it. Yoruichi moaning and purring in pleasure and satisfaction as Naruto tried to pound her lights out.**

**He grabbed her big firm breasts in his hands and gave them a good squeeze, making the vixen moan.**

**"How does it feel Yoru?" Naruto asked, using her pet name he gave her. **

**Just was she going to respond she was interrupted by him giving her a rough thrust, her breasts bouncing with it and her breath hitching. Still she was able to speak though barely as Naruto kept hammering her with rough thrusts," I-I-It f-feels s-so g-good," She moaned before going rigid as her body started to twitch in orgasmic pleasure.**

**'Well looks like its time to put this bitch to sleep,' Naruto thought as he felt himself 'bout to cum from how much tighter she had become. Naruto grabbed Yoruichi's arms, which were on the wall for support, to use as leverage as he began to really pound into her. The poor woman could do nothing but try to hold any sanity she could as Naruto fucked her.**

**"I cummming! Take it all!" He said as he sheathed himself back in her womb before letting loose.**

**Yoruichi cried out in bliss at the feeling of being so utterly filled as her stomach bloated from the amount of cum Naruto pumped into her. The poor fucked stupid woman did nothing as Naruto pulled out before turning her around, pushing her to her knees, and letting the rest of cum land in her mouth and on her tongue. He smirked as she quickly swallowed his seed before licking his tip trying to get more.**

**"Hey Yoru?" She looked at him as she waited for him to continue." think I can try the other hole?"**

**She smirked as her eyes twinkled. Yoruichi turned on her knees as she turned her back to him before bending forward and putting her chest the floor. Naruto mirrored her smirk as he watched as she spread her cheeks for him, revealing her tight pucker to him.**

**"Be gentle," She said as he poked her rectum with his tip. He nodded as he slightly pushed into her. She grunted as her ass was forced to accommodate his girth but the displeasure and pain subsided as Naruto once again used his Spirit Particles to numb her until she grew used to him." Are you okay Yoru? I could pull out if you like." She smiled lovingly at him as she rubbed the top of her head under his chin just like a feline.  
**

**"I'll be okay. Its actually starting to feel good." She admitted as she squeezed her rear muscles, making the blonde haired male above her groan in pleasure. He thrusts into her deeply as he desperately tried to get the last 5 inches inside her." Go ahead stud." She whispered as she twined her fingers with his on her chest and belly." Shove it deep inside."  
**

**The decided it for him as he gripped her by wrist before sitting up and pulling out til the tip was left before thrusting deeply into the dark skinned goddess. Said woman moaned in ecstasy as their hips smacked together; a line of drool leaving her mouth as she felt how deep Naruto was in her.'Fffffuuuuucck! How deep did he go!?' She thought.**

**She didn't get to think any thing else as Naruto began to start thrusting, his big balls slapping her clit repeatedly, making the woman's nerves go ablaze from the unrelenting pleasure. **

**"Fuck Yoru you're tight!" He groaned as he tried to hold back his identifiable orgasm but failed. He roared as he flooded Yoruichi's intestines with his cum. Painting their fleshy walls white.**

**'Oh god. I've definitely got to do this with him again!' Yoru thought before she passed out in exhaustion. A large smile on her face.**

**Once his orgasm finished out the now tired blonde pulled out before taking the unconscious woman to rest next to the surprisingly still sleeping Sui-Feng. Naruto chuckled as the two almost immediately curled around each other as they slept. Naruto climbed in the bed with them, laying between the two, with his arms underneath their heads like pillows, as the two women then latched onto him, with a stupid smile on his face as one thought went through his mind before he went to sleep.**

**'Best night ever.'**

**End...**

* * *

**Well here's chapter two people hope you enjoyed it.**

**Don't forget to Fav and review:)**

**Also if you would like to see a character from either the Bleach or Naruto series just leave a review and if I can I see about making it into a story.**

** but no promises since this is only my second time writing a lemon.**

**Also this is my first Naruto x Bleach crossover so please be gentle.**

**Other than that I have nothing left to say so Later people! :)**


End file.
